SOZIN: Owner’s Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Ratraccoon
Summary: Ever wanted to own your very own Sozin? This manual has everything you need to know. This is the April Fool's version. So if you just discovered this, go to my profile if you want to see the regular version.


* * *

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender doesn't belong to me it belongs to Mike and Bryan.

AN: I would like to thank MapleRose and mumyou nanashi for the idea for this using Gundam Seed and Inuyasha characters. Since no one has done this using Avatar the Last Airbender characters (and because most (not all) AtLA fanfics suck) I have taken it upon myself to write this. **Please feel free to make any character requests even if you know that someone else has already suggested it (think of it as a voting pole; I'm keeping tabs). I have already done versions of the following characters: Aang, Appa, Azula, Bumi, Cabbage Man, Hamma, Haru, Iroh, Jet, Jun, Katara, Lo & Li, Long Feng, Mai, Momo, Ozai, Roku, Sokka, Suki, Teo, Toph, Ty Lee, Yue, Zhao, and Zuko **incase you just discovered my stories.

Again I apologize for not writing in almost a month. I was and probably still am having writer's block and my reemerged Runescape addiction hasn't helped much. Mainly due to the fact that I am getting a lot of Ursa requests and while it seems that she is a complex character, so little is known about her. I have nothing against this character but I can't seem to be able to find enough information to write about her; it would be mostly assumptions. You never realize just how little screen time she has had until you actually look for it; plus Ursa hasn't been mentioned very often in other episodes. I doubt that unless she has another episode appearance that I will not be able to write about her. Not to mention that I am a little peeved that my spell checker wants me to change her name to Urea even though there are 2 constellations with the word ursa in it.

* * *

Thank you for taking interest in our collection of discontinued Avatar the Last Airbender units and having enough curiosity to get a replica manual of a SOZIN unit.

80 years ago we discontinued our SOZIN units because they were getting too outdated and crazy. Because of this we obviously ran out long ago so we don't have any new SOZIN units available for sale; heck, we don't even have used SOZIN units available for sale since we only have one working one and it is in our museum. If by some miracle that you happen to have a working SOZIN unit we must congratulate you and your outstanding mechanic skills. This manual is a reprint of the original manual that was made specifically for the last person that had owned the SOZIN unit in our museum. It even comes with answers to questions about used SOZIN units in general (at the time) added and information on where that SOZIN unit came from.

This SOZIN unit has certainly seen better days; however compared to what conditions most SOZIN units are in these days this is definitely one of the best. We have reason to believe this SOZIN unit had 5 previous owners and we only know about the last person to own this particular SOZIN unit. The former owner had a good 7 years of use and the only reason why he returned him was because he was frust…err… having too many financial problems to keep up with expenses.

-

**SOZIN: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a u…err… certified pre-owned, fully automated SOZIN unit. To ensure you get the full benefits of your Fire Lord. Please pay close attention to the following instructions.

-

**Basic Information:**

Name: (FIRE LORD) SOZIN

Date of Manufacture: 170 years ago, no wait it was 182 years ago. Gaah! Come on Mike and Bryan make up your minds!

Place of Manufacture: Fire Nation Capital

Nationality/Ethnicity: Fire Nation (Homeland (duh!))

Height: About 5'10"

Weight: He is too busy with war plans to allow to be weighed

-

**Your SOZIN unit will come with the following accessories:**

One (1) Robe

One (1) Fire Nation outfit (not a heavy robe people it's more normal clothing)

One (1) Crown/Topknot holder

One (1) Sparring outfit

One (1) Hello Kitty nightlight

One (1) "We're here we're queer get use to it!" sign.

One (1) 154 year-old, no wait it its 166 year-old sappy love letter from a ROKU unit.

-

**Programming:**

If the last 3 accessories weren't enough to tip you off that this is an April Fool's joke here is the official statement that it is in fact is an April Fool's joke. (Read below the following for more info)

**GOT YOU! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! APRIL FOOL'S! MUUUUH HA HA HA HA!! **

* * *

In case you were wondering I do plan on posting the real SOZIN: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual either tomorrow or sometime later this week. I purposely misspelled _owner's _so you will be able to recognize it in the future. If you thought this Fool's was funny and want to have the April Fool's version to stay up let me know. If you absolutely hated this also let me know so I will take it down instead. I will put a note in the summery that this is the April fools version to make it easier to tell it's not the real version. I have taken off the profanity filter in the review section so you can feel free to call me a cunt and whatnot to make up fot it. This is something I don't normally do.


End file.
